


Artwork for Nexis

by Interstella



Series: Nexis [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Nexis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: Illistrations to go with my fic series "Nexis".The first picture ties in with the penultimate chapter of the first story "To the Morrow, For the Past" (Chapter title "Zeke's Choice").





	1. Zeke's Choice

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPufJtzU-Nv1FnLKgXMFDshVSrm_W-5-eiv797Dwq3T2C9tD5do7Btby_3_UGSXCA?key=eEVnaVduZzRTTm9aZ3hBRXlNVjBObHI4bzczVk1n&source=ctrlq.org)


	2. Zeke's Choice MKII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautifully redrawn/cleaned up version of my sketch 'Zeke's Choice' by Mendou

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNq3c7N1qxrbEjG9wKanYFvuqJnAvgxGAqkFrtmyHPJ0FpwS7x8T6NfFKt-AsjQQg?key=MDBIWkdPTzUxOWtUYVExSmpJbVVhRXRaZGRZNmtn&source=ctrlq.org)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I welcome anybody to draw anything they would like to add to this 'chapter'.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't drawn anything in the last 10+ years, so be kind. 
> 
> If anybody wants to go ahead and improve on this, feel free. Send me a link via comments and I can add it here. 
> 
> There will probably be more pics coming. Drawing apparently helps me calm down when anxious...


End file.
